Turnabout
by adricbecauseadric
Summary: Everyone thought that mutants had been accepted into society. But after a string of murders by mutants, many mutants have been kidnapped by the government and had tests run on them. SYOC, form in the first chapter. Submit via REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Eve's lungs burned as she ran through the forest. They were catching up with her. She had run faster.

"Agent 436, has the subject been apprehended?" The voice crackled out of a radio.

"Subject has prolonged the chase, sir. It will be apprehended shortly." One of the men replied.

Eve pushed herself harder. She couldn't let them catch her again. She had to run.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Wolverine smelled the air. There was someone on the property. Several someones, actually. In the forest. He took off running.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Eve pushed herself faster. The agents were catching up to her. If she didn't get away-

She shook herself out of those thoughts. She just had to run.

And suddenly she collided with something. Looking up, she realized that there was a man standing in her way.

And then Eve burst into tears.

"P-p-p-please don't hurt me!" She blubbered. "I'm s-s-s-sorry!"

The man growled. "What are ya sorry for, pipsqueak? From what I can see, these men are to blame."

Turning around, Eve realized that the men had caught up to her. She ducked behind a tree. "D-d-don't let them hurt me," she whimpered.

"Stand down, sir," one of the men said. "That girl is government property."

The man growled again. "Lemme tell ya something, bub," he said. "I don't much appreciate it when the government says they own someone."

One of the agents pulls out a gun. "Stand down now, sir, or we will be forced to shoot."

Shhhk. Shhhk.

Metal claws sprouted out of the man'a hands. "I'd like to see ya try, bub."

The men slowly backed up. One glared at Eve.

"Fine," the leader spat. "But we'll be back for that girl."

The men retreated. The man who had protected Eve retracted his claws.

"Hey kid," he said. "You can come out now."

Eve cautiously ducked out from behind the tree.

"What's your name, kid?" The man asked.

"S-s-s-subject f-f-four slash n-nine two six b-b-beta," Eve stutters.

The man frowns. "Didn't they call ya anything else?"

Eve nodded. "Eve," she said quietly.

"That's better," the man said. "How old are ya, Eve?"

"I'm th-th-three," Eve whispered.

"Alright, Eve," the man said. "C'mon, the professor prob'ly wants to meetcha."

Eve nodded slowly. "Do I h-h-have to go b-back?" She asked.

The man growled. "Not if I can help it. Now come on, the professor's prob'ly waiting."

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Eve was tired. Any idiot could see that, and Wolverine didn't think of himself as an idiot. He sighed as the white-haired three year old began to slow down as they walked to the mansion. They did make it to the mansion before she fell asleep, though.

Unfortunately, she fell asleep as soon as Wolverine had her sit down in one of the plush armchairs in the front room.

Wolverine groaned. Little kids were impossible.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

**Alright, this is SYOC story, so here's the form. I might not continue it, but I love this story so far. It's awesome.**

**Full name: **

**Gender:**

**Age (10-16):**

**Nickname:**

**Hero name:**

**Hair (color and style):**

**Skin tone:**

**Otherwise appearance:**

**Superpowers:**

**Outfits**

**Summer:**

**Spring:**

**Winter:**

**Autumn:**

**Training outfit:**

**Favorites**

**TV show:**

**Book:**

**Color:**

**Song:**

**~\~\~\~\~\~\~\**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Background:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has come to my attention that the way I am currently accepting reviews could get my story reported, so I will now only be accepting reviews via PM. I have accepted one OC, suggested by guest reviewer Purple Zippyness. I will be accepting five more OCs for the hero team, two 10-13 and three 14-16. I will also be accepting six OCs for the villain team. If you already submitted an OC, then be patient, I've gotten a lot of fantastic OC suggestions.**

Eve struggled to wake up from her dream. There was screaming, and low voices, and cold metal. All she could do was run.

When Eve's eyes finally opened, she had no idea where she was.

The room she was in was richly decorated. The floor was hardwood, but there was a large rug covering the center. The walls were wood panel, but the back wall was made of stone. A large fireplace sat in the corner of the room. There was a sofa sitting across from Eve and an armchair next to her.

Eve pushed herself out of the armchair and walked out of the room. She found herself in a huge entranceway with a door opposite her and an enormous staircase to her right.

Eve walked across the room and into the room across from her. She vaguely recognized the room as a kitchen from the pictures in her book.

She pulled herself up onto one of the chairs surrounding a table. She wondered what happened to the man who'd brought her here last night.

Bamf.

A blue-skinned boy appeared in the kitchen across from Eve.

"Hello?" He asked. "Where is everyone?" **(A/N: Yeah, I can't do Nightcrawler's accent. Use your imagination!)**

He suddenly noticed Eve. "Who are you?" He asked.

Eve shrank back. "I'm Eve," she said quietly.

"How did you get in here?" The boy asked.

"S-s-someone b-brought me here after I r-r-r-ran away."

The boy stood up again. "Okay then," he said uncertainly.

A girl walked through a wall to the kitchen.

"Like, Kurt!" She exclaimed. "Have you seen anyone?"

Then she noticed Eve. "Like, who's the kid?"

"Kitty, this is Eve." The boy said, digging a carton of milk out of the fridge.

"Like, where'd she come from?"

"She said that someone brought her here." The boy grabbed a box of cereal out of a cupboard. "Cereal, Kitty?"

The girl put her hands on her hips. "Kurt!" She exclaimed. "Like, shouldn't we get her some food?"

"Oh, right." The boy said. "Would you like some food?"

"N-n-no thank y-you." Eve said quietly.

"Geez, kid. You, like, don't have to be so polite." The girl says, grabbing a bowl out of a cupboard and snatching the cereal out of the boy's hand.

"No milk?"

"Like, it makes the cereal soggy."

"You're weird, Kitty."

Bamf.

The boy disappeared from the room.

The girl raised her shoulders up. "Hey kid, do you need anyone to, like, look after you?"

Eve shook her head.

"Kay. Don't get into any trouble, kid." The girl walked through a wall with her cereal.

Eve lifted herself up off the chair and walked out of the kitchen had into the entranceway.

"Hey Evan, slow down!" Someone yelled. Eve looked over at the staircase. A boy was coming down the stairs on something Eve knew as a skateboard from her book. The boy had big spikes all over his body, and the boy chasing him was tall with short brunette hair. The first boy was just wearing a pair of blue pants, and the boy chasing him was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue pants.

Eve watched as the boys tumbled down the stairs.

"Taking this reunion way too far, buddy boy!" The second boy yelled. the first boy continued to come down the stairs. Eve was directly in his path. The boy didn't notice her.

Crash.

The boy hit Eve with his skate board and tumbled end over end almost to the door.

But one of his spikes had been dislodged and had hit Eve in the hand.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" The second boy asked, coming down from the stairs.

Eve nodded. "Y-yes," she said quietly. She tugged the spike out of her palm as she spoke.

"Hey, kid!" The first boy yelled, running back from the door. "Why didn't ya get out of the way?"

Eve raised her shoulders the way she'd seen the other girl do it. The first boy groaned. "Who are you, anyway?" He asked.

"I'm Eve." Eve said quietly.

"So Eve, what are you doing here?"

"I'm s'posed to s-s-see the p-p-professor." Eve said quietly.

The boys exchanged looks. "Do you know where he is?" The second one asked.

"N-no." Eve said. The second boy sighed.

"Alright," he said. "C'mon kid, let's get you to the professor."

The first boy rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Eve said quietly. The second boy grabbed her elbow and started walking up the stairs.

The boy led her down a long hallway with big doors at the end. The boy knocked gingerly.

"You may enter, Bobby." A man said from inside. The boy gingerly pushed the door open. Eve looked up at a man sitting behind the desk. He looked down at Eve.

"Ah. Eve, I presume?"

Eve nodded.

"I'll just-let you talk to her, Professor." The boy said. He quietly exited the room and shut the door.

"So, you're the little girl who Wolverine found in the forest last night?" The professor asked. Eve nodded.

"I am Professor Xavier," the man said. And if I may inquire, how did you find yourself in the woods?"

Eve took a deep breath. "T-the men were ch-ch-chasing me. I r-r-ran away and t-they wanted me t-to c-c-come back to the l-l-l-lab."

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "I see. And if I may ask, what occurred at the lab?"

"They w-would put n-n-needles in my a-arm. T-t-they called it e-e-experiments."

The Professor frowned and folded his hands together. "I see," he said more quietly. "Well, I must apologize for the current state of the mansion. Today is a reunion of sorts. I used to run a school for-shall we say,'special children'. Today is their class reunion."

Eve stood up a little straighter. "T-they c-c-called me s-special at the l-l-lab." She said quietly. "T-they called them t-t-talents."

The Professor raised both his eyebrows. "Oh?" He asked. "And what kind of 'talents' did you have?"

"I c-can do t-this." Eve closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them, they glowed white. Eve raised her arms above her head.

Vines began climbing the exterior of the mansion. White poppies sprung up along the vines.

The vines did not cover any windows nor damage the mansion in any way. They merely grew.

Eve blinked. Her arms fell limply to her sides and she yawned. The professor smiled a bit.

"Impressive," he said. "Tell me Eve, how would you like to be the first new student at my school?"

Eve looked at him. "So I d-d-don't have to g-go back to the l-l-lab?" She asked quietly.

The professor chuckled. "I doubt Logan would allow you back there anyway. He's quite protective."

Eve nodded slowly. The professor saw her tiredness and sighed.

"Of course, you must be exhausted. Come, let's find you a room." The man came out from behind his desk in a chair with wheels on it. Eve walked behind him as he wheeled down the hall. He stopped about three doors away from his office and pushed it open.

The walls were painted a soft shade of rose pink. Eve recognized a bed with a white blanket from one of her books.

"Well?" The man asked. "Do you like it?"

Eve nodded. She walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. The professor smiled to himself before closing the door with his telekinesis and wheeling himself down the hall and back to the office. He sighed as he propped his elbows up on his desk. It was time to reactivate Cerebro.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Eve dreamt of the cold laboratory and the scientists' hands, of the sharp needles and the strange feelings from the drugs, and the men who would walk through the lab and prod her. She dreamt of the other little girls in the lab, and Owen, who was two years older than her, who was taken into one of the special laboratories and didn't come back out. He promised Eve he would be right back and they would both run away.

Eve dreamt of the only past she knew.

Eve had these dreams every night.

She woke up at midnight and couldn't go back to sleep.

So Eve walked out of her room and hid in the armchair she had slept in the first night.

She fell asleep in five minutes.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

The Professor sighed and set down the Cerebro headset. It had been a long night, and he hadn't found many mutants. It was harder to find them now. Most mutants didn't last long in the world they lived in.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

He remembered it like it was yesterday. All the mutants had been accepted into society. There was still a little prejudice, but of course there was. Nothing happened overnight.

Except for one mutant, called Reaper.

Reaper was a madman. Charles had seen it before; the mutant's powers had driven him insane. Reaper was one moment from going over the edge.

And when he snapped, no one noticed it at first. He seemed the same quiet yet slightly mad man they all knew.

But then he started doing odd things. Leaving his apartment in the middle of the night, chuckling at grim news stories.

It didn't take long for the pieces to click into place.

Reaper was behind the recent string of murders in Bayville.

And mutant acceptance went out the window. The protests made appearances again, and his students were forced into hiding, for those with more physical mutation. Several had been killed in mob fury. He was pretty sure that even Angel, one of the kindest mutants he knew, had been beaten in a dark alley by thugs.

His entire school had to hide from the government's radar. All of his students had to move out of Bayville, even those who had lived there for their whole lives, because of the brutality exhibited by the students, principal, and even teachers.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Charles shook his head. There was no time for trawling through sad memories.

Charles wheeled himself out of Cerebro and proceeded to his study. His only haven now.

He paused as he passed the living room. He smiled to see Eve curled up in Wolverine's chair, asleep.

He sighed. A new school of mutants. This would certainly be exciting.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Wolverine sighed as he entered the mansion. It had been a long day with all the kids back in town. Jeez, the squirts grew up so fast...

Wolverine sighed as he walked into the living room and noticed Eve lying asleep in his chair.

He sighed. Little kids were impossible.

Logan headed to his room to get some sleep. He might not need much sleep, but he still needed some.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Eve was running now. Running away from the men in coats who hurt her and the men in suits who prodded her. The men were approaching quickly. They would have her soon.

A man jerked her back. "Subject has been apprehended, sir," he said into his radio. "Bringing back to base."

Eve cried silently then. The men would hurt her worse. They would almost kill her.

Eve's subconscious struggled to free itself from the memories.

Eve suddenly broke free from the dream with a gasp. She knew she wouldn't get back to sleep again, so she wandered out of the doors.

It wasn't terribly dark out. Eve had woken right when the sun had started to rise. She stood still as the sun peeked over the horizon and began lighting the sky orange, red, and purple.

Once the sun was up, Eve wandered back inside the mansion and sat back in the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember SOPA? Well, it's back. SOPA 2013 will BAN fanfiction, fan art, fan videos, even BACKGROUND MUSIC. Sheesh. Anyways. There's a petition somewhere on , so check that out. Also, this story is on hiatus indefinitely. Buh-bye.


End file.
